Flying A Black Flag
by I'm A Fluffy Panda
Summary: Rose Norrington, the younger sister of Commodore Norrington, feels misplaced in her life of extravagance. As she struggles to live up to the norms of Port Royal society, she encounters Captain Jack Sparrow and her life changes drastically.


Chapter 1

* * *

 **Author's note: I do not own any characters and I do not own the franchise. All rights go to Disney. I apoligize for the unclimatic plot in this chapter, but do not fret, it will build up.**

* * *

On a hot and humid day, somewhere in the Caribbean, a young lady of the Norrington household was preparing for her brother's promotion ceremony. It was an event that would likely attract both the poor and the wealthy of Port Royal. After all, it was only two years ago that James was a lowly Midshipman, and now he was to be a Commodore. He was the youngest man in the Royal Navy to ascend through the ranks in such a short amount of time, which of course the young lady was immensely proud of. It was not often that a man had such success. However, it was this ceremony that caused her to be apprehensive.

Rose Norrington was quite aware that she was dissimilar and unimportant to the ladies of Port Royal because of Rose's dislike for gossip and other girlish topics. The constant sneers and denouncing looks toward her proved that she was deemed unworthy of their company. Because of this constant shunning, she felt uncomfortable and awkward during the social gatherings of Port Royal society, something that she never told James, but she wondered if the furthering of her brother's rank would terminate their cold attitude toward her.

 _One can only hope,_ she thought. She sighed and laced her fingers together, biting her lower lip in deep thought.

"Milady?" A voice called. Rose snapped back to reality and turned to face the owner of the voice, focusing her attention to the olive-skinned woman standing next to her.

"I apologize, Leah. I was lost in my musings. Is there something wrong?" She asked gently.

"Nothing is wrong, Milady. I have finished lacing up your dress," the older woman answered. Rose's eyes widened a little, feeling slightly shocked at how much had passed while she was thinking of her brother. She smiled at Leah and looked at her reflection in the mirror she was facing.

Leah had done an admirable job in picking her dress and jewelry, and with the styling of Rose's chocolate colored hair. The gown she wore was a light shade of blue, with a beaded bodice and lace at the opening of the sleeves. A pair of shoes of the same color covered her feet. A pearl necklace adorned her neck, and matching earrings dangled from her ears. A hat with blue ribbons tied securely under her angled chin completed the look.

"I really don't know what to say! You always do such a splendid job… I fear it's taxing you," Rose conveyed, with a slight pang of guilt in her sweet voice.

"Think nothin' of it, Milady. It was my pleasure," Leah replied, tucking in a few strands of grey hair into her bonnet. She proceeded to escort Rose to the bedroom door.

"Now, go on darlin'. He will start running instead of pacing that floor if he waits any longer," she said as she jokingly ushered the beautiful lady out. Rose laughed and flashed a lovely smile to her maid before she walked down the hallway. Turning to her left shortly after passing the library and her brother's office, she descended the stairwell, stopping on the last few steps to smile at the person waiting for her at the entryway.

"My, don't you look dashing!" She complimented. The man in front of her gave her a ghost of a smile and shook his head in disagreement. He wore a navy blue jacket with gold lining and buttons, along with a clean white waistcoat and shirt. All but the dratted powdered wig suited him well. Although he himself failed to notice that he was quite striking, every woman, whether married or single, would all have easily agreed with his sister that he looked handsome in his new naval attire (but in reality, every woman—except Rose—would have swooned over him anyway, new uniform or not).

"You truly revere me, don't you, Rosie," he joked. He walked towards her and grabbed her thin waist in a big, bear hug. "Although you look as beautiful as always," he added, looking at her with his emerald eyes, twinkling with brotherly affection.

"All right, now you're bantering with me, James." She giggled and flicked his pointy nose. James barely flinched, but his look of surprise gave away the fact that he did not mind his little sister's playful gesture.

"Now then," James said after clearing his throat. "Let's not keep the carriage driver waiting. We must be off." He released her from his gentle grip and headed for the doorway with Rose reluctantly following him.

* * *

 **Please, leave a review. Reviews give me the inspiration to continue.**

 **\- I'm A Fluffy Panda**

 **Thanks to one of my best friends, Rachel, for editing this chapter. I love ya, baby girl. ;D**


End file.
